


Made Of Moonlight Magic And Macabre

by winter156



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter156/pseuds/winter156
Summary: Hecate’s shoulders relax marginally when she steps through the threshold of the room. Her mood has swung from maudlin to impatient to beastly all day long.





	Made Of Moonlight Magic And Macabre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hacklesacademy (ladyvivien)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



> So this was a quick response to a tumblr fic request by hacklesacademy. I forgot to post it here when I put it up on tumblr.

Hecate’s shoulders relax marginally when she steps through the threshold of the room. Her mood has swung from maudlin to impatient to beastly all day long. Her head hurts and so does every muscle in her back and lower belly.

But, everything about this room makes a calmness settle over her. It doesn’t erase the pain but it helps her mood.

“Ada.” She knows Ada isn’t in the room. She doesn’t feel her near, but she goes further into the room searching anyway.

What she finds is a bath that smells of mint and lavender, the steam still rising from the surface of the water. The very thought of finding some relief for the spasms in her back and lower abdomen has Hecate stripping out of her clothes before she even considers using her magic.

A long sigh escapes her lips as the hot water settles around her and eases the tension in her muscles. She’s almost drifted when her magic hums in her veins and tingles along her skin.

“I’ve missed you.”

Ada’s smile is bright and makes her eyes shine. Hecate so rarely speaks openly about her feelings. “I thought you might like something to lift your mood.” She produces a box filled with chocolates. “I know how this time of the month makes you feel.”

Hecate’s smile is soft, and her eyes softer still, as she accepts the sweet treats. The quiet that settles around them is comfortable and easy. They watch each other fondly, unashamedly. Ada’s eyes periodically shift from Hecate’s face to take in the rest of her under the water. It makes an entirely different type of ache settle in Hecate’s lower belly.

“Before I forget,” Ada opens her palm, a small bottle appearing in it, “take this.”

Hecate uncorks the bottle and drinks the liquid in one swallow. “What was that?”

Ada’s smile is surprised and pleased and her eyes are soft as they regard Hecate. “Numbing potion. It should help the pain and let you sleep comfortably.”

Hecate nods. She watches Ada watch her. It makes a warmth spread out from her chest to the rest of her body. And, even though it’s still comfortable, the energy in the room has shifted. “Join me, Ada.”

Hecate lets out a surprised laugh as Ada suddenly, unexpectedly, appears behind her, her naked body pressed firmly against Hecate’s.

“Still got a few tricks up my sleeve.” The smile is evident in her voice.

They sit pressed against each other, Ada’s hands rubbing absently along Hecate’s back, shifting to her thighs, and back again at an unhurried pace. Hecate’s breathing changes and Ada’s hands flutter with more purpose across sensitive breasts and open thighs.

“Do you want me to—?”

“Yes.” Hecate cuts her off, desperate and wanting. She pulls the hand rubbing the inside of her thigh to her center and presses Ada’s fingers to her. “If you don’t mind…” Hecate adds as belated afterthought, but releases Ada’s hand.

“Never.” Ada gently closes her fingers on a pointed nipple and drops wet kisses to Hecate’s neck. “I always want you.” Her fingers are gentle against Hecate. She presses almost too softly against her, until Hecate is panting and her nails are digging into Ada’s thighs.

“ _Ada_ …” _please_ …Hecate isn’t sure what’s coming out of her mouth. But the gentle softness is delicious torture. She tries to press more firmly against Ada’s fingers but they move away and slow and soften. And her impatience is getting the better of her until the orgasm that Ada has been slowly moving her toward breaks over her all at once. It’s slow, intense, and long. And the fingers pressing, still softly, so softly, at her clit elongate and sharpen the pleasure.

Hecate slumps against Ada. Arms wrap around her and their breathing evens out.

“Come, dear, let’s get you dry and in bed.” Ada waits until Hecate nods before transferring them next to the bed. Ada summons a towel and dries Hecate.

“A drying spell would be faster,” Hecate says, but doesn’t cast it nor does she stop Ada.

Ada shrugs. “I like touching you.”

Hecate blushes and smiles. She waits until Ada is done before pulling her into a hard kiss and reciprocating the loving care Ada always extends her.

She falls asleep to a whispered _I love you_ and the pain and sadness of the day forgotten.


End file.
